Marhaba Alaan - Hey Now
by Mini Goat
Summary: Jon tries out for varsity Hockey; he makes the cut but is that really his focus today?
1. You're an All-star

**_AN:_**_ Silly mushiness between the clones._

_Because Dreamer is very long other works are published once a week on Monday. This means you will see chapter 2 next Monday._

**Marhaba Alaan - Hey Now**

**Chapter 1 - You're an All-star**

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked her.

"Did you get in? On? Whatever?" she asked him in impatient excitement.

"I donno." He said with a shrug and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Her voice raised an octave.

He frowned pragmatically. "Might of. There was a lot of competition you know."

"Jonathan James O'Neill, quit screwing with me and tell me if you made Varsity."

"Might of." He said again shrugging but the corner of his mouth twitched.

She wacked his leather sleeve with the back of her hand. "You jerk." She said laughing.

Jon grinned ear to ear, leaned forward until his lips tickled her ear. "I made varsity." He purred into her ear.

Sammy probably would have thrown up her fists and exclaimed 'yes' loudly but his way of telling her had discombobulated her thoroughly and she stood stock still, twitching slightly.

Jon grinned at her.

Sammy found herself grinning back.

"Want to celebrate?"

When she finally found her voice after swallowing hard a couple times, she asked him "What have you got in mind?"

"Nothing the folks would approve of but we could go out for ice-cream." He suggested.

Sammy blushed brightly but nodded.

"If I'd known being dirty would leave you speechless I'd have tried it years ago Carter." He told her with a grin.

That earned him another whack on the sleeve.

Jon chuckled.

"Would you two quit being gross." Brian told them and flipped a hand across the back of Jon's hair.

"Dude." Jon objected. "I'm having a moment here."

"Looks more like you are tormenting pipsqueak." Brian said. "Unlike this toad, I will happily tell you that I made varsity and I get to keep my position which is more than I can say for Zulfi."

"Oh no. Where did they put him?"

"Defense."

"He's going to get creamed." Sammy said chuckling, her earlier reaction to Jon forgotten for the moment.

"Nah. He's a scrappy little dude." Jon told her wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her ear.

"You know, you guys are just rubbing it in that Lynn can't be here."

"I swear I tried Bri. Her mom is mad at me after what uncle Jack did and she's trying to lay low."

"Wait she's mad at… you… for the actions of a fifty year old Air Force General?" Brian asked mystified.

"If you figure out how that works let us know." Jon told him.

"Oh apparently we manipulated him into doing it." Sammy supplied.

"Wait… what?" Brian asked, confused.

"Yes, two five foot nothing barely teenaged girls manipulated a fifty year old happily married guy into bullying one of their moms." Jon said with an eye roll.

"How happily?" Brian asked idly.

"I haven't seen aunt Sam _not_ smiling in almost a year."

"Ok but that means she's happy not him."

"When Sam is happy, uncle Jack is happy." Jon said with finality. "Well, as long as it's not because she's dating some other guy anyway." He hedged as Sammy elbowed his side lightly and grinned.

"Oh! Speaking of happy, a little birdie told me a certain police detective is returning to the Denver PD." Sammy told Jon.

"Would that little birdie have beautiful mocha colored skin and a sarcastic smile?" He asked her smiling.

"She would indeed." She told him giggling a little. "Apparently a couple more girls came forward and she had to grab some records. His partner let her know she's the one handling any more cases connected to mine since he's leaving CSPD."

Jon gathered her up in a hug and spun her around. "Did you tell aunt Sam?" He asked her grinning.

"I haven't yet. I think I want to save it for a special occasion. Vala told me he tried to write her an apology letter but she didn't reply to it."

"When did you talk to Vala?"

"Oh, Uncle Jack had to go back to Washington for a while and NORAD's daycare had a flu outbreak so she brought Gracie over this morning so Aunt Sam could focus on her doohickey."

"Doohickey?" Brian asked confused.

"They work with a lot of classified military equipment and uncle Jack took to calling anything still in development a doohickey... and it kind of stuck." Sammy giggled in amusement. It wasn't entirely the truth but it was awfully close enough to read as such.

"Your family is weird." Brian told them.

"Hey, we aren't weird. You guys are just really normal."

"Who's normal?" Zulfi asked in his quiet voice walking up behind them.

"Not you." Jon told him.

"Oh. Good. Normal people suck. Where are Jay and Lynn?"

"Lynn's mom is mad at me. No idea where Jay is honestly. And, by the way, where is Lori?" Sammy asked him pointedly.

"Had to work. Sends her regards." Zulfi said with a grin.

"Well seeing as my favorite little cousin is at Sammy's house who wants to hit the grocery store for Sunday fixings and go play with the cutest toddler I've ever met?"

Brian fake frowned and shrugged. He didn't mind. He was pretty disappointed Lynn's mom was still being a jerk but he knew what he was signing up for when he fell in love with her.

"Ok but no pistachio this time."

"What! It's good." Sammy insisted.

"No!" the guys told her together.

"Fine. More for me." She said in an injured tone.

"Agh... Carter… you're killing me."

"Oh, quit your complaining Jon. You're whinier than Jack without a yoyo."

Jon had sort of overcome the constant yoyo fiddling in public at least. Mostly because he kept a Petoskey stone Mary gave him in his pocket to worry when he couldn't keep his hands still as people had started objecting to him disassembling things when he was thinking. He wasn't sure why - he always put them back together the way they were.

Brian laughed. "You guys act like old people."

Zulfi snickered at both Sammy and Jon blushing.


	2. A Kiddly Divy Doo

_**AN:**__ It's Monday. You know what that means!_

**Chapter 2 – A Kiddly Divy Doo**

There were a lot of things Mary Amos expected to come home to but her foster daughter and her friends feeding the bare footed daughter of the woman she'd been cloned from chocolate ice cream on the kitchen counter was not on that list.

"Why is that child standing on the counter?" Mary asked her hands on her hips.

Sammy turned with a guilty look on her face. "Um… we were celebrating?"

"You will clean this kitchen up before you leave." She told the four of them. "Where's everyone else?"

"Lori is working."

"Lynn is still kind of grounded from me."

"Jay is AWOL."

Zulfi, Sammy and Brian answered in quick succession.

"That's going around lately." Mary said amused as she made eye contact with Jon and winked. "Give her a bath too after you clean all this up. Honestly you two." She said to Sammy and Jon and shook her head as she walked through the kitchen and side stepped Gracie's sticky fingers.

"GAMA!" She shouted gleefully.

"Oh no you don't. This jacket is dry clean only. Grandma will hug you _after_ she changes and you are washed."

"Don't worry Gracie! I'll hug you even though you are wearing half the ice cream." Jon said with a grin and followed through. He got a series of sticky kissed from the little girl for his efforts. "Um… Aunt Mare, are any of my shirts still here?"

"Sorry kiddo. You will have to make do with one of Wil's." She told him laughing as she left the room.

Jon stripped off his shirt, wiped the Gracie supplied toddler lip shaped chocolate off his face with it and balled it up to threw it across the kitchen into the laundry room, missing the hamper by a solid foot.

"Fail!" Brian told him to the laughter of the others.

Jon laughed. "That's why I'm in hockey not b-ball Bri."

Sammy snickered.

"Not a word Carter." He told her in warning but his scowl was ruined by the corners of his eyes crinkling in mirth.

"I didn't say anything." She said snorting with laughter.

Jon walked over to the key hook and thumbed the garage door opener on the shelf. Zulfi gave him a questioning look.

"Jay." He said with a tilt of his head towards the garage.

Sammy blew her bangs out of her eyes as she lifted Gracie into the sink to strip her clothes off.

"No Ammy! No!."

"How long has she been in the 'no' stage?" Brian asked Sammy.

"Right after she mastered Jack's death glare." Sammy said with a smirk.

"Isn't she a little young to know that many words?" Brian asked.

"Nah. Have you met her mom? Car.. er, Aunt Sam is the smartest person I've ever met." He said grinning. "Jack is kind of a doof but he makes very cute babies." Jon covered his flub by engaging Gracie in a game of peek-a-boo.

Sammy bit her lip trying not to grin. "He's no doofier than you." She told Jon and kissed his cheek.

Jon gave her a sloppy grin that had Brian and Zulfi rolling their eyes.

The garage door opened to reveal Jason and Lynn who looked like she'd been crying.


	3. The Average Bear

**Chapter 3 – The Average Bear**

"Sooo…. Where yah been?" Jon asked casually.

Jason gave his best friend a lopsided smile. "Well, I got to thinking. It's awfully quiet around here with Lori working all the time to save for school and Alli Reynolds here on lock down so I thought I'd take a crack at playing mopey boyfriend." He tipped his cowboy hat with his thumb. "I aw shucksed her mom to death until she relented."

"How does she not know you're gay dude?" Zulfi asked laughing.

"Oh she totally knows." Jay said smirking. "She's in love with the idea of me using Lynn as my beard."

"Why?" Zulfi asked him.

"Because he won't ever touch her." Jon supplied as he hugged Lynn tightly. "Missed yah nerd." He said affectionately and rubbed his cheek on the top of her head which made her blush.

"Hey, I'm right here you know and you _have_ a girl friend." Brian said laughing.

"No one was talking about you." Jon told him laughing but released Lynn so Sammy could crush her in a hug next.

Brian walked over and all but yanked Lynn out of Sammy's arms. "Go hug each other you weirdos." He told Jon and Sammy who were Bogarting all the hugs.

"Yah yah." Jon said but followed orders with a grin.

Zulfi was getting splashed by Gracie as he was the only one who realized an eleven month old toddler could not be trusted nude in a sink.

"All right, all right," Jon said waiving his hands "Lynn, what really happened?" he asked her.

Jay started to answer but Jon held up a finger. "Ah! I asked Lynn not you Bandit."

"You said you wouldn't tell him." Jay said, rounding on Sammy with his accusation

Sammy shrugged. "I'd already told him before I started using that." She admitted.

"Evil." Jay muttered.

"Hey, I want to hear the story." Brian interrupted their argument.

"Ok, ok." Jay said and in a hand gesture very like Jon's he waved his hand at Lynn to speak which made Sammy snort with laughter. "Dude, where is your shirt?" Jay asked Jon, shaking his head.

Jon obligingly flexed for him which made everyone laugh, even Lynn who still looked watery and a little embarrassed to have been hugged by her best friend's boyfriend while he was half dressed.

"You know what, I don't want to know." He said having changed his mind about the reason. "Lynn?"

Lynn coughed in amusement. "Ok… well, you all know how my mom is. After what uncle Jack did, she wouldn't let me even call Sammy and I didn't even tell her about the trial or any of the stuff that went on at the mall because I'd probably never be let out of the house again for the rest of my life. Anyway, mom was freaking _pissed_ about Sir Jack the Gallant Buttinski and since by extension it was all Sammy's fault in her mind, I was banned from even calling her to talk to her or anyone else but especially Sammy." She gave her best friend an apologetic look. Sammy just shrugged. They had used their chat accounts to smooth things over.

"I'm not a buttinski, am I?" Jon murmured into Sammy's ear.

Sammy held up her finger and thumb close together but otherwise didn't reply.

"Anyway, wait, is that a chest hair?" Lynn asked, pointing at Jon's chest distractedly.

Sammy examined his chest, yanked it off to Jon's startled yelp and held it up to the light. "Sure looks like one."

"Ow! That was attached Samantha!" He yelped.

"It's not now." She told him dismissively as she held it up to the light and squinted. "Besides, it was lonely."

Lynn laughed. "I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too weirdo. So what happened, Jay shows up and what?"

"It's boring without her around." Jay said defensively.

"We know. Lynn, keep going."

"Ok so Jay shows up at the door and does this total puppy routine way better than Jon's by the way and mom relents and lets him in. I've never seen a man grovel like that in my life." Lynn admitted.

"Maybourne." Jon whispered in Sammy's ear which made her giggle.

Ignoring them Lynn continued. "So anyway he all but begs mom to let him take me out for ice cream which means technically I'm at the ice cream shop."

"We have that covered," Sammy said going to the freezer and getting out the Chunky Monkey and handing it to Lynn.

"Awesome." Lynn said and opened the drawer in the island to get a spoon out.

"See. I took you for ice cream. I did not lie."

Jon chuckled and started drying off a mostly clean Gracie. "Zee, can you grab an outfit for her from the bag on the stairs? That's where Vala usually drops it unless Uncle Wil trips over it and puts it on the rocking chair in the living room."

"Will do." He said and went to grab cloths for Gracie who was cuddling into Jon's chest sleepily.

Sam gave them a kind of mushy look that Lynn and Brian exchanged an amused glance about. There were already bets about how soon after high school they got engaged. Lynn was the only one who believed Sammy that she wanted her degree first but she also knew there was such a thing as a long engagement.

The conversation swirled around to the guys filling Lynn in on the tryouts and everyone just ignored that Jon still had a nude toddler snuggled on his chest and a smug and slightly silly smile.


End file.
